disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Horned King
The Horned King is the main antagonist in Disney's 1985 hit The Black Cauldron and voiced by John Hurt. His main plan in the movie was to find the Black Cauldron and use it's power to unleash an army of deathless Cauldron Borns. The Horned King has a vast army at his disposal including the troll-like Creeper, the Huntsmen of Annuvin, the dragon-like Gwythaints, and of course his Cauldron Born. Personality The Horned King is in great contrast with his predecessors and successors as he exhibits very few of their outwardly arrogant and narcissistic qualities. He is cold and very composed, showing no outward anger until his plan failed and lunges at Taran when he believes it was his doing (on Creeper's suggestion). He has no attachment to his henchmen (who fear him greatly), throwing them away once he has the Cauldron Born and constantly strangles Creeper (the only comedic aspect of his character) with no retorts. He will do anything to achieve his goals, using Eilonwy's bauble and the oracular pig Hen Wen to gain the Black Cauldron to establish his lust for power and an extreme God complex he is disney most evil villain. Production The main villain was supposed to be Arawn, however the animators felt people would like him better since he has horns (notable examples include Maleficent and Chernabog). They combined the elements of the two to create a lich, though the narrator implies the spirit within the Cauldron is Arawn himself. Appearancess The Black Cauldron He desires to find the Black Cauldron and use its power to unleash an army of deathless Cauldron Born to rule the world. He goes to many lengths to find it, kidnapping Eilonwy for her bauble and Hen Wen because he believes they have powers to locate the Black Cauldron. He is first seen talking to his currently non-animated Cauldron Born on his goals. He is seen again when he enters the mess hall of his castle via magical teleport teleportation. When Taran falls into the room, he instructs him to show the location of the Black Cauldron. Taran then splashes water into the King's eyes (which have an agonizing effect on him) to lead Hen Wen into a chase where they manage to keep Hen Wen away and he is thrown into the dungeon. Creeper reports that Taran and his company have escaped and quietly tells him to send the Gwythaints to follow them. The three are ultimately captured along with the newly acquired Black Cauldron which he then summons the Cauldron Born. He sends them to destroy all opposition, however Gurgi flings himself into the Cauldron to negate its necromancy ability. The Horned King returns to the room where the ritual was performed and finds Taran who he believes the Cauldron's failure was his doing. He grabs for Taran, but is pushed into the pull of the Cauldron which rips him to a skeleton and explodes. House of Mouse He is one of the only villains that didn't appear in ''Mickey's House of Villains'' (like Scar, Governor Ratcliffe, Shere Khan, Edgar Balthazar, Sheriff of Nottingham or Shan Yu). He makes a few apearences throught the series though. The Horned King makes appearances in several episodes of Disney's House of Mouse. He thinks the other villains are garbage. *In one episode, he enters the club and shakes hands with Donald. *In another episode, he sits at a table and laughs with other characters after seeing Goofy fall into a gopher hole dug by Gopher. *In another episode, while Goofy sings a song that's a spoof of "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!", he is seen at a table where a penguin waiter serves him his dinner. Disney Parks The Horned King appears in the park attraction, Cinderella Castle Villains Tour (Tokyo Disneyland only). In this tour styled attraction The Horned King is the final Disney villain the guests confront. The tour guide will tell a guest the magic words to defeat the Horned King and his Cauldron Born army. At the end of the tour the guest is awarded a medal for defeating him. The attraction served as inspiration for the final level of a Tokyo Disneyland-based game on the Super Famicom where Pete played the part of the Horned King. Gallery Blackcauldron.PNG|The Horned King in House of Mouse. Trivia es:El Rey del Mal Category: Villains Category: Black Cauldron characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Most Evil Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Monsters Category:Most Evil Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Slender characters Category:Disney characters Category:Black Cauldron Category:Wizards Category:Foiled Characters Category:Team leaders